CRAZY LOVE STORY 2
by BabyKrisTaoHun
Summary: "KKAM JONG !,,, BANGUN NGGA LO !,, MAU BANGUN ATAU PANTAT PANCI YANG ITEM INI NEMPLOK DI MUKA LO !"


**CRAZY LOVE STORY**

Chapter 2 : Kim JongIn,The ngenes guy

Judul : Crazy love Story

Author : Sintia Zahra Mujaranti a.k.a Calon Istri Tao ntar klo udah gede

Genre : Komedi gagal,Romance ancur

Pairing : HunHan|KaiSoo|ChanBaek|SuLay|KrisTao|ChenMin

Desclaimer : ini epep punya gue, tapi KrisTao ama KaiSoo bukan milik gue T_T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo berterbangan dimana2, garing, sedia kantong kresekk yakk xD,, bahasa ngga baku.. maap klo ada kata2 kasar :D

Note : Just Story Guys,, Why So Serious ? xD.. Just Enjoy It.

HAPPY READING ^^

KAI POV

ehm,hai ?._.,, udah pada kenal gue kan ?, ngga ?, masa sih ?, lo tau Exo kan ?, ngga ?, coba lo searching di internet... Masih ngga tau juga ?,, lo tinggal di dunia ape di planet pluto sih ?!.

Ehm,Oke.. Gue salah satu member Exo. Satu-satunya member Exo yang Hitam Kelam,Yadong,pesek. Aku Rapopo :').

gue masih ngga ngerti sama Author nya, knapa yah nih Author kayak nya Hobiii banget Ngenistain gue,Kayak nih cerita,masa judul nya **Kim JongIn The Ngenes Guy** -Gue Tebelin Biar Author nya lebih geregetan-...kenapa ngga Laskar JongIn ?, atau mungkin Ketika JongIn Bertasbih ?, atau ngga Catatan Si JongIn ?,, atau knapa ngga JongIn,Si ganteng Dari Lahir ? MUEHEHEHEHE... XD

_Dan Author seketika HEART ATTACK Mendadak,karna BLACK PEARL nya ilang,di colong ama PETER PAN,tapi akhirnya ditemuin sama sang ANGEL,di balik TWO MOONS.._

_Tunggu,_

_itu authornya knapa yah ?,, knapa ada lagu2 Exo ? ._.V_

Oke,, sebener nya gue bingung sama mau cerita apa,, sama kyak Author nya yang bingung mau ngetik apa... Oke,, karna gue bingung mau cerita apa,gue bakal cerita kejadian hari ini aja.. kejadian dimana KyungSoo Hyung ngamuk2 ama gue...

-FLASH BACK TADI PAGI ON-

"KKAM JONG !,,, BANGUN NGGA LO ?!,, MAU BANGUN ATAU PANTAT PANCI YANG ITEM INI NEMPLOK DI MUKA LO ?!" Oke,KyungSoo Hyung pagi2 udah ngamuk sama gue,kuping gue udah berasa budeg sebelah.. _'untung lo Uke gue Hyung,, klo lo Seme,gue pites jadi 100 baru heran deh lo !' _gue ngebatin sendiri.. sebenernya gue itu udah bangun daritadi, cuma hari ini gue lagi males buka mata aja,males ngeliat muka2 alien penuh iler.. -,- " *canda* dan gue mutusin buat ngulet (?) lagi sambil narik selimut... dan seketika...

PLAKKK PLAKKK PLAKKK

"WADAWWWW !"

"TUAN KKAMJONG YANG ITEM MBLESEK ! BANGUN !,, ATAU MAU NAMBAH SEKALI LAGI BENERAN DI MUKA LO NIH ?!" kata KyungSoo Hyung sambil ngunjukin pantat panci nya yang... ehm,bisa di bilang ngga jauh beda sama warna kulit gue... PUAS LO THOR,PUAS ? T_T

gue ngga terima klo diginiin ama Uke gue,gue protes "HYUNG !,, apa2an sih lo ?,, Sakit taukk digituin !.. gue itu udah bangun daritadi,udah mandi malah sebelum lo bangun !,, Kasar amat sih lu jadi Uke..." Oke, seketika otak gue bisa ngendaliin semua emosi,tapi gimana sama Uke gue ? "PALA LO !,, GUE BANGUN JAM SETENGAH 6 AJA LO BLOM BANGUN !, DAN KLO EMANG LO MANDI NYA SEBELUM GUE BANGUN,KNAPA LO BELOM GANTI BAJU ?!... MAU BOONG LO AMA GUE,HAH ?!" oke, sekarang Fix KyungSoo Hyung tau klo gue boong... oke,ngga ada slah nya gue ngalah.. gue jalan ke arah kamar mandi "gitu napa daritadi... gue siapin sarapan dulu ye... " KyungSoo hyung langsung keluar kamar,dan gue pun mandi...

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

gue udah ganteng sekarang,, gue langsung turun ke meja makan. gue ngga bakal rela klo sarapan gue di embat lagi ama si Sehun untuk kedua kalinya... aneh,kata nya KyungSoo Hyung mau nyiapin sarapan buat gue,kan ?.. tapi sekarang di meja makan kosong,cuma ada bekas gelas kotor doang.. KyungSoo Hyung nya juga lagi nonton tipi "Hyung,, mana sarapan buat gue ?, kata nya lo mau nyiapin sarapan buat gue ?" kata gue sambil duduk di samping KyungSoo Hyung "ohhh.. itu tadi udah di makan sama si Naga Gege,, katanya dia laper banget abis 'bertapa'" kata KyungSoo Hyung santai.. gue cukup ber-oh ria...

WAIT...

15 SECONDS REMAINING...

KONAK !

EHH SALAH,MAAP...

CONNECT !

AUTHOR POV.

"WHATTTTTT ? JADI JATAH SARAPAN GUE DI MAKAN SAMA SI NAGA MESUM PACARNYA SI MAKHLUK HORROR ITU ?" Kai histeris bro,sambil ngeluarin badai lokal nya,KyungSoo ngusap muka nya yang udah penuh sama 'air badai lokal'nya Kai "ebusyeeettt.. ngga usah bikin badai juga kali Ngong... iya tadi sarapan lo di makan sama si Naga" "dan ngga lo larah Hyung ?" suara kai udah serak,kayak nya bakal ada yang mewek abis ini *lirik kai,KyungSoo ngegeleng imut sambil nyengir sapi -karna nyengir kuda sudah terlalu mainstream hadirin sekalian- "knapa lo kagak larang bebeb ?,, Pann Suami lo yang satu ini belom makan" kata kai sambil ngelus rambut KyungSoo,Author sibuk nyari lap pel,dia mimisan hadirin sekalian,- "abis gue kesel,, elo gue bangunin dari jam setengah 8 ampe jam 10 kagak bangun2,, jadi sarapan lo keburu dimakan Kris Ge,, ohiya,, tadi pagi kan sarapan nya Lontong Sayur Kak Ros.." dan Kai seketika pengen nangis... Jadi tadi pagi menu sarapan nya itu lontong sayur nya Kak Ros yang Seksueeh itu ?,, Oke Kai salah Fokus.. -_-,, itu makanan kesukaan nya Kai Emakk !.. rasa nya Kai pengen nangis sumpah,hiks.. *elap ingus*.. "udeh ngga usah nangis,, lo beli lagi aje sono gih.." kata KyungSoo nyantai "MAU BELI DIMANE KIM KYUNGSOO ?,, EMANG LO NGGA LIAT JAM BRAPA SKARANG ?" oke,Kai meledak. KyungSoo buru2 ngumpet di dapur, sementara cicak2 dan para kecoa udah kembali ke rumah nya masing2..

KAI POV.

Oke, gue ngga mau debat ama uke gue yang tadi gue panggil Kim KyungSoo.. gue yang udahh gondok langsung cabut ke luar buat nyari makanan sekaligus jalan2... sebenernya gue udah lama ngga jalan2 keluar,jadi ngeri nyasar juga sih-,-", tapi untung nya gue bawa kompas..., dan itu membuat gue serasa pergi kehutan rimba,,, karna bawa2 kompas... -,-"

gile,, ngga berasa juga gue udeh jauh dari Dorm,, pegel euy kaki gue,, ngga berasa aja gue udah jalan2 lebih dari 1 jam,dan sampe sekarang pun gue belom nemuin tukang makanan yang cocok ama selera gue.. gue lemes bray,mana gue ngga bawa handphone pula,,, tunggu, apa hubungan nya ama hape bray ?.. akhir nya gue mutusin buat beli gorengan di tempat biasa sehun beli... "mpok pisang goreng nya 4,tempe nya 3,bakwan 1,cireng 1,ama ubi deh 1" gue ngasih duit 10.000 "lah,, kok cuma segini mas ?, kurang nih.." kata mpok indun protes "lah ?,, kurang darimane sih mba ?,, kan pisang goreng 4 jadi 4000,tempe 3 jadi 3000,bakwan 1 jadi 1000,cireng 1000,ama ubi 1... total nye jadi ceban.. bijimane lu mpok ?!" gue mulai sewot "itu baru mas sendiri,, temen2 nya ?" kata mpok indun nyolot.. tunggu, temen2 gue ?,, sape aje ?,, emang mereka makan disini ? "ehm,, mpok,, emang temen2 gue yang makan disini siape aje ?" gue mulai nanya, dan seketika gue BadFeeling "tadi Mas ChanYeol makan pisang disini ampe 20.000,Mas BaekHyun makan bakwan ampe 10.000,Mas Xiumin makan bakpao ampe 15.000,Mas Luhan makan cireng sampe 5000,Mas Sehun makan ubi ampe 5000,Mas Kris (?) makan nasi pake ayam pake telor,pake tempe bacem... total nya jadi 80.000,, itu belom termasuk kerugian saya karna temen2 mas tadi ngerusuh di sini... klo ama ganti rugi nye jadi 100.000 deh mas" jelas mpok indun panjang lebar.. What the hell ?!,, jadi para makhluk penuh dengan dosa -sama kayak gue- itu makan dan ngutang ?,, dan parah nya mereka nyuruh gue yang bayar ?...astagaaaaaaaaa !,.. gue keki sumpah ! "mpok,, kgak bisa dikurangin ape ?,, 80.000 aje deh ye..." ucap gue melas,, yaiyalah broo, masa iye ampe 100.000 padahal cuma makan gorengan "HEH LO !,, LO PIKIR INI WARUNG NENEK MOYANG LO ?!,, LO ITU KAN ARTIS,, MASA DUIT 100.000 AJE KAGAK PUNYA ?!,MANE NGUTANG PULA ! -capslock keinjek gajah-" mpok indun nodong,, dengan amat sangat berat hati gue ngeluarin 100.000,, itu duit terakhir gue loh.../miris\,, dan dengan terpaksa gue pulang nebeng mobil bak yang keluar dari toko bangunan bareng ama anak2 SMA yang kekurangan ongkos,, rusah sudah reputasi gue sebagai Kim JongIn,sang Rapper Cool nya Exo.. kini menjadi Kim Jong,sang Ngenes Rapper... -,-

KYUNGSOO POV DORM.

eh,, liat suami gue ngga ?,, itu loh si Kai.. yang ciri2 nya Item,Pesek,Tinggi,yadong,pake jaket biru,celana Jeans item sobek2,kaos warna pink.. ngga liat juga ?.. oke,bagi yang melihat ciri2 orang di atas,harap hubungi Author ke 085719411927... tarif 5000 sekali sms dalam bentuk pulsa utuh ke nomer Author -canda-

iya tau,, ini epep emang kagak lucu,kagak usah tawa lu-,-

_Dan seketika Author SweatDrop_

Oke serius,, gue mulai khawatir sama Seekor Seorang Kim JongIn.. dia jalan2 dari jam 11 pagi,, ampe jam 4 sore gini blom pulang,, gue cuma takut die digondol Jupe doang sumpah-_-, Oke gue salah Imajinasi.

"Kyung,, mana Seme lo ?" kata si kotak tipi -you-know-who- "ha ?,, sape ?" "ya si Dekil yadong lah Kyungg.. masa iye si bakpao.. itu sih Uke gue..." kata Chen sambil nenggak (?) cuka yang entah berasal darimana "kagak tau tuh,, kyak nye die ngambek ama gue dah Hyung.."kata gue cemberut "lah,, ngambek knape lagi die ?, pan kmaren udah lo kasih 'jatah' kan ?" kata Chen bingung, gue cuma ngangguk "nah trus ntuh bocah ngambek nape ?" kata Xiumin yang tiba2 muncul kek sadako,gue nyengir "ehehe,, die ngambek ama gue gara2 gue ngga ngelarang Kris Gege makan jatah sarapan nya dia,Hyung...",ngerasa nama nya di panggil, Kris Gege tiba2 nongol ama si makhluk Horror "napa lu Kyung ?,, ampe bawa2 nama gue.." kata kris dngan poker face nya,rasa nya pengen gue tampol tuh muka,sungguh,- "itu Kris,si Kai ngambek gara2 jatah sarapan nya lo mkan.." kata chen sambil megang2 Xiumin, MODUS LO MODUS -_- "udeh biarin aje,, paling bentar lagi pulang die..." kata Kris nyantai,gue sih ngangguk2 aje,yegak? :D

"hoamhh,, Hai hyungdeul.." kata Sehun yang baru turun dari kamar HunHan kopel dengan mata sipit nya yang setengah melek "Hun,, lo klo bangun tidur cuci muka dulu biar mata lo melek.. udah tau mata lo sipit,ditambah setengah melek kek gitu jadi kayak orang merem tau ngga" kata Xiumin panjang lebar "Ne Hyung.." jawab sehun singkat.. dan beberapa menit kemudian...

**PLAAAAKKK**

"TAO HYUUUUNG !,, knape gue di gaplok thihhh ?,,, pan gue kagak thalah ape2 ama lo..."kata sehun sambil ngelus2 pipi nya,yapp.. itu tadi adalah suara Tao ngegaplok si Sehun pake tenaga dalem "Idup lo yang salah,Hun" kata Chen datar,Tao cuma nyengir2,yang laen SweatDrop berjamaah,Sehun pundung sambil berdoa "thelalu thehun yang terbully,thabarkan lah hati thehun yaowoh"kata sehun sambil masang muka melas pengen digaplok kasihan "NGGA USAH MASANG MUKA JIJAY LO GITU SEHUNNIE JIJIK GUE PUNYA DONGSAENG KEK LO ASDFGHJKL"raung Xiumin yang sukses bikin member2 ke THT besok.. "Kyung,, ngga bikin makanan ?, ini kan udah jam makan malem.." rengek si ChanYeol,tunggu, sejak kapan ada chanyeol disana ? "klo nungguin si Dekil pulang boleh ngga ?" kata gue sambil masang _Bulldog eyes_ Puppy eyes "NGGA BOLEH !,, LO MAU KITA KELAPERAN CUMA GARA2 NUNGGUIN SI DEKIL ITU HAH ? ASDFGHJKL~~" oke mereka meledak,,, gue langsung ambil langkah sejuta -karna langkah seribu sudah terlalu mainstream-

AUTHOR POV

KyungSoo langsung nyiapin makan malem buat mereka,sebelum KyungSoo yang dimakan mereka duluan. tunggu,sejak kapan mereka kanibal ?... mereka semua lagi makan sambil ngobrol2 dikit,yahh itung2 buat ngilangin keheningan lahh... "Ndol,si bebek kapan balik nye dari paris ?" kata Kris yang nanya ke Chanyeol dngan sebutan ceNDOL. "kagak tau gue Gi.. masih betah kali die disono.." Kata Chanyeol yang manggil Kris dngan sebutan giGi "kok lo jadi manggil gue Gigi sih ?"Kris tersungging -karna tersinggung sudah terlalu mainstream- "lo juga knape manggil gue Cendol ?"kata ChanYeol yang ngga kalah sewot nya dari si Kris "lo berdua bisa diem ngga ?, gue wushu satu2 baru tau rasa lo!" kata Tao yang tiba2 mengaum seperti macan betina kekurangan asupan nc,tak lupa dngan tatapan tajam mengerikan dari sang Uke nya si Gigi... xD

_**SREKK SREKK SREKKK**_

"Hyung,, lo denger suara ngga ?" kata chen ke Xiumin "hooh,, kayak ada suara orang masuk Dorm kita..." kata xiumin sambil ngegidik "jangan2 maling lagi..." kata sehun yang mulai NeThink "atau mungkin rentenir nya si ayang bebek ?" Oke chanyeol salah fokus.. "SEMUA NYA AMBIL SENJATA !" komando Dduizhang yang di ikuti member yang laen.

_Park ChanYeol : Wajan_

_Do KyungSoo : Panci_

_Oh SeHun : Tabung Gas kosong(?)_

_Wu YiFan : Spatula_

_Kim MinSeok : Tempayan(?)_

_Kim JongDae : Selang aer(?)_

_Huang ZiTao : Tongkat Wushu._

_**SREKK SREEEKK SREKK**_

"pas gue ngambil komando,langsung pukulin,oke ?" kata Chanyeol yang langsung dianggukin ama semua menber... ChanYeol ngasih Isyarat Mulai...

_**BRAKK BRUKK CLINGG SROTT CURR (?)**_

_Dan akhirnya Cinderella Hidup bahagia,Selama nya..._

_ehhh maap salah dialog :D_

_Dan akhirnya mereka semua menyeringai,,sampai terdengar suara..._

"Tunggu dulu deh,, kayak nya gue kenal nih muka..." kata Kris sambil ngebolak-balikin muka orang yang mereka gebukin tadi... dan seketika mereka semua membulatkan mata "KIM JONGiN/KAI/DEKIL YADONG ?!"

**THE END :D**


End file.
